fantendofandomcom-20200222-history
Mario (SSBD)
Mario Mario, Jr. was born into a lower class Italian-American family living in Brooklyn. His father, Mario Sr., was a carpenter, and gained the nickname “Jumpman” from his acrobatic prowess, a skill which his two sons would come to excel at. “Jumpman” Mario gained local admiration after he singlehandedly subdued a gorilla, Donkey Kong (later Cranky Kong), that attacked his fiance Pauline. Mario Jr. was instilled with a strong sense of justice and morality by his parents, despite his job as a simple plumber. He, along with his brother Luigi, would soon gain his own chance at heroism when he encountered agents of the Koopa King, Bowser, who had accidentally made their way through a dimensional portal into the New York sewers. Tracking the strange creatures back to the portal, Mario and Luigi ended up in the Mushroom Kingdom, which had recently fallen to Bowser and his army. The Mario Bros. succeeded in overthrowing Bowser and rescuing Princess Peach Toadstool, but found the portal had disappeared, stranding them in the Mushroom Kingdom. With the thankful Peach's aid, the Mario Bros. built a new life for themselves in the strange new dimension. Over the years, Mario and Luigi, sometimes aided by others, would go on to protect the Mushroom Kingdom and other worlds from a variety of threats, including: liberating the dream world of Subcon from the frog-like tyrant Wart; thwarting a second invasion of the Mushroom Kingdom by Bowser, this time aided by his seven children; preventing Bowser from conquering the isolated Dinosaur Land, home of the dinosaur-like Yoshis; saving the neighboring kingdom of Sarasaland from the alien invader Tatanga; clashing with his greedy cousin Wario, who had also made his way to the Mushroom Kingdom; saving the Kingdom from the dimensional conqueror Smithy, this time even working with Bowser; liberating Princess Peach from captivity in her own castle at the hands of Bowser; aiding the Star Spirits in regaining the powerful Star Rod from Bowser's possession; cleaning the tropical Isle Delfino from a pollution attack, despite being framed for the assault himself; saving the neighboring Beanbean Kingdom from the schemes of the witch Cackletta; solving the riddle of the Thousand Year Door in the town of Rogueport, as well as stopping the mysterious conqueror Grodus; stopping the time-traveling alien race of Shroobs from taking over the past and present Mushroom Kingdoms; stopping Bowser from his galaxy-spanning quest to take over the entire Mushroom Kingdom universe; preventing the mad Count Bleck from destroying the multiverse; and guiding Bowser from inside his body to defeat the insane Fawful. Mario's latest quest may be his grandest yet. Along with his brother, Princess Peach, Bowser, and other heroes and villains, both new and old, he has been chosen by the god-like Master and Crazy Hands to oppose the schemes of the dictator Doctor Doom, who has set his sights on conquering the Omniverse. Mario will be sent to unfamiliar locations and battle new and deadly enemies in his latest adventure, as one of the Super Smash Bros. Abilities Although human, Mario has trained himself to a high degree, and is an accomplished acrobat and martial artist, having perfected his own fighting style. He is especially renowned for his jumping ability, and frequently incapacitates foes by jumping on their heads. Mario is also skilled in the use of a hard, wooden mallet, which he uses as a short-range weapon. He also carries on his person native-Mushroom-Kingdom items, including Super Mushrooms, which grant enhanced strength; Fire Flowers, which grant him the ability to project fire from his hands; Power Stars, which grant temporary invulnerability; and Metal Boxes, which transform his skin and clothing into organic metal. Mario is a highly charismatic individual, and is respected by many friends and enemies alike. He also demonstrates a quick learning ability, and has been known to master techniques and items he has never seen before in a short amount of time. Battle Moves Fireball (default): Mario absorbs a Fire Flower and throws three fireballs at a single enemy. There is a 50% chance enemies will be lit on fire by this attack, causing them to take damage for five rounds. Hammer Slam (learned at level 10): Mario leaps into the air and slams a single target with his hammer. The resulting shockwave will damage nearby ground-based targets. Super Jump Punch (learned at level 30): Mario uppercuts a single target into the air, sending coins flying with the hit. The target has a 50% chance of being stunned by the blow, preventing them from attacking for four rounds. Power Star (learned at level 50): Mario absorbs a Power Star, making him invulnerable to enemy attack and increasing his attack power by 20 for five rounds. Smash Move Mario Finale: Mario charges up and launches an immense fireball at his enemies, causing immense damage to all enemies on screen. There is a 75% chance any surviving enemies will be lit on fire after the attack, continuing to cause damage for ten rounds. Smash Move Theme (Skip to 12:04) Quotes Character Selected "Alright, let's-a go!" "The Mario Bros. are on the job!" "Another journey? Let's do it." "Come on! We've got worlds to save!" Entering Battle "You got what it takes?" "Looks like resistance. Bring it on!" "Time for a Brooklyn beat-down!" "I think Doom's underestimated us." Healing Ally "I've got your back!" "Don't worry, you've still got allies." "We fight as a team!" "This is what friends are for!" Smash Move "And here we go!" Low Health "I may not make it through this!" "I need help over here!" "That was a bad one!" "I'm needing help!" Battle Lost "We have to pull back!" "We've lost this one..." "Retreat!" "This isn't looking good..." Battle Won "And that's what the Mario Bros. do best!" "Doom's going to need some new lackeys!" "That's how it's done!" "You seem shocked that you lost. Don't be." Alternate Costumes *Metal Mario: Grey metallic skin and outfit *Vacation Mario: Short sleeves, light blue t-shirt with Shine Sprite design, sunglasses *Shadow Mario: Clear, liquid blue skin and outfit MetalBrawl.png|Metal Mario Vacation Mario SSBD.jpg|Vacation Mario SMarioSMS.jpg|Shadow Mario Category:Characters Category:Adults Category:Good Characters Category:Humans Category:Males Category:Mario Characters Category:Mascots Category:Non-fanon characters Category:Playable Characters Category:Super Smash Bros.: Doomsday Characters